1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paper sheet processing device which processes bills, card-shaped information recording media, paper sheets in which information such as bar codes are recorded (hereinafter these are collectively referred to as paper sheets).
2. Related Art
Heretofore, card processors (also referred to as card reader/writer) for writing various kinds of information such as personal information and game information of the user on card-like recording media (magnetic cards, IC cards, etc.) or for reading the information recorded are placed in some places like amusement centers and casinos. In addition, as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2005-92776, some of such card processors have a function to collect (stack) the inserted card when the card is no longer necessary, or, as necessary, issue a stacked card to the user.
The card processor disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2005-92776 mentioned above has a stacker for collecting cards incorporated downstream along the transport path of cards, and is so configured that the card is transferred into the stacker along the transport path, and is pushed up from the bottom against the biasing force by a projection engaging the card which is stacked and accommodated. In addition, the projection is formed on the tilting member at one end thereof opposite to the end at which a flap (shutter) for closing a card insertion slot is formed, and the tilting member is supported at its central region so as to be tiltable in a seesaw manner.
In this case, the tilting member engages a cam which is rotationally driven by a drive motor. By rotationally driving the drive motor, the projection is lifted so that a space for accepting the card is formed in the stacker; the flap is lowered so that the insertion slot is opened; the projection is lowered to prevent the card from entering into the stacker; and the flap is lifted to switch to the state that the insertion of a new card is prohibited and the unfair withdrawal of the card is prevented.